Bane
Bane is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us ''and ''Injustice 2. He is officially classified as a Power User. Biography Main (Gods Among Us) Growing up in Santa Prisca Peña Duro prison, the intellectually gifted Bane was educated in the ways of crime. He was subjected to experiments with the drug Venom, which gave him super strength. Regime (Gods Among Us) Sent to the Phantom Zone by Superman for ‘re-education’, Bane was one of the first villains to be accepted into the ranks of the One Earth regime. His intellect and brute strength serve Superman well. Injustice 2 After Superman’s defeat, Bane was betrayed by the Regime and relentlessly pursued by Batman. Having already spent most of his life in prison, he is determined to take revenge against his former Regime masters and turn Gotham into a city where his rule is law. Injustice: Gods Among Us Bane is first seen working alongside Catwoman and Solomon Grundy for Lex Luthor in the original Earth. He fights and overpowers Nightwing on the Justice League Watchtower before being defeated by Batman. In the alternate Earth, Bane is a re-educated enforcer for Superman's Regime. He is first seen taking part in the assault on the Insurgency base. Wonder Woman expresses surprise that Superman allowed Bane to fight for him. Bane claims Superman spared him because of his particular skills and similar views on criminal justice. He fires at Wonder Woman with a powerful assault rifle, which proves useless against her bracers. Enraged, he battles Wonder Woman hand to hand. Wonder Woman is teleported to Themyscira via Ares before she can finish Bane off. Having been weakened, Bane is then defeated by the two Batmen. Near the end of the game, he is arrested along with the other enforcers of the Regime. Powers and Abilities Bane possesses a keen intellect and a body trained to physical perfection in the harsh environment of the Peña Duro prison. After being exposed to the experimental drug Venom, Bane's physical strength was increased to superhuman levels, fluctuating depending on how much has pumped into his system. In battle, Bane uses his great strength and body size to his absolute advantage, employing his surprising speed to overwhelm his foe with powerful strikes. His strength and size contribute to his formidable durability, as Bane can take almost as much as he dishes out. While able to overpower lesser opponents, Bane's strength and speed only aid him against mortal foes like his arch-enemy Batman, with Bane's own abilities being nothing special against the likes of Superman and other metahumans of renowned power. Bane's addiction to Venom is also a major weakness as much as it is a strength; if cut off, he wil go into withdrawal, leaving him weakened and debilitated. Special Moves *'Body Press:' Bane grabs his opponent and slams them onto the ground. The Meter Burn version turns the slam into a backbreaker for increased damage. In Injustice 2, this is also available as an Ability. *'Bane Bomb:' Bane performs a brutal powerbomb on his opponent. The Meter Burn version has Bane perform a leaping bodyslam for increased damage.'' (IJ2)'' *'Raging Charge:' Bane lowers his head and charges at his opponent, bowling them over. The Meter Burn version sees Bane follow up with a leaping elbow drop on his reeling enemy. *'Double Punch:' Bane bounces his opponent with a hammer punch then follows up with a swinging uppercut. The Meter Burn adds a leaping power punch for extra damage. In Injustice 2, this is also available as an Ability. *'Mercenary's Elbow: '''Bane quickly jumps up and slams his elbow on his opponent, knocking them down. The Meter Burn version adds a leaping brain-buster for increased damage. ''(IJ2) *'Venom Uppercut:' Bane uppercuts his opponent with both fists. The Meter Burn adds a midair dropkick. In Injustice 2, ''the dropkick is replaced by a pile-driver. *'Ring Slam:' Bane grabs a jumping opponent and slams them into the ground. *'(Air) Top Rope: Bane grabs an airborne opponent and drives them into the ground. The Meter Burn version bounces the opponent. (IJ2 -- Ability) *'Juggernaut Rush: '''Bane runs forward, grabs his opponent and slams them to the ground behind him. ''(IJ2 -- Ability) Character Trait 'Venom Boost: '''Bane can dose himself with one, two, or three levels of Venom (even while attacking), increasing his overall damage per dose and adding armor to his specials. When the buff wears off, Bane will become weakened. While weakened, Bane will inflict less damage, take more damage, and will move at a slower speed. This weakness is intensified based on the amount of Venom used. Other Moves *'Grab: Bane slams both his fists down on his opponent and then throws them over his shoulder. *'Grab: '''Bane choke-slams his opponent into the ground. ''(IJ2) Super Move * Break The Bat: Bane runs forward and grabs the opponent, punches them in the gut, launches them upwards with an uppercut to the face, grabs the opponent by one leg and slams them into the ground, and then finishes them off with a crippling backbreaker. * Vengeance of Bane: 'Bane stamps his foot, launching his opponent into the air. Bane leaps after them and hits them, headbutts them and slams his knee into their face before finishing them off with an earth-shattering brain-buster. (IJ2)'' Move List Endings Injustice Superman had been a fool to believe Bane would willingly accept a subordinate role in the One Earth Government. With the high councilor out of the way, true leadership could begin. Though they lacked intelligence, Bane found Sinestro and Black Adam inspiring examples of ruthless absolute authority. They reciprocated his regards for their talents. The three former villains regained control of the planet, and formed a ruling triad that would be uninterrupted, until the next phase of Bane's plan. Injustice 2 Who would have ever imagined a sickly boy born in a prison would survive to become humanity's savior? I did. And now the world is mine. So I say to all prisoners... Rise! Come out! Kill your wardens. Make slaves of your guards. Teach them the meaning of despair! We have no more prisons, no police, no Regime left to fight... No one left to fight... Any worthy opponent has already... fallen. Dios mío. Perhaps victory can be a prison. A possibility I never imagined... Costumes Injustice ;Default Bane wears brown cargo pants and a sleeveless black muscle shirt that is tucked in his pants. His belt has a fairly large buckle. He wears black gloves and black boots. He also wears a black and white Lucha Libre mask, which can appear as a skull with red eyes if looked at closely enough. Bane has venom tubes running from his back to his arms, chest, and inner thighs. He also has pieces of metal protecting his forearms, feet, and knees, with notable spikes. ;Regime Bane wears a ripped orange prison uniform with his venom injection system on his bare chest. He also has metal protection on his arms and legs. Injustice 2 ;Default Bane's costume has greatly changed in the Injustice 2 timeline, he wears a black-frame and white colored biker suit-like armor, with green line details around the armor, he also keeps his black luchador-like mask, which now dons a metal plate that covers half of his face, Bain also has his Venom apparatus on each on his wrists, with the tube now more mechanical and glowing green, are attached from his wrists and at the back of his head connected with a metal plate behind his back (possible the storage container of his Venom). Bane also wears dark grey cargo pants with studded knee pads and black boots. To the right is the base skin for Bane, Knightbreaker. He is wearing his default gear. Trivia *Fred Tatasciore also voiced Bane in ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' and ''Batman Arkham City''. *Bane is best known as the first villain to have ever "Broken the Bat". He crippled Batman in the early 90's of DC Comics, forcing Bruce Wayne into a year-long retirement. *Bane was the 15th character added to the playable roster, revealed alongside Lex Luthor in an excerpt from Gamer Magazine. He wasn't actually shown in any gameplay footage until a month later during his fight for Injustice Battle Arena. *Bane is currently the only Latino character in Injustice. He was born in the prison of Peña Dura, Santa Prisca. *When under the effects of Level 3 Venom, Bane's Super Move will become the strongest in the game, dealing 54% damage. *Bane is one of two characters to speak a language other than English in the game, the other being The Joker during story mode. *Bane is the third newest playable character in the game, making his comic debut in 1993. *'''Glitch''': '''When Bane wins a match against another Bane, his knife will pierce P2's Bane's arm. *Similar to Bane's infamous backbreaker used on Batman during the Knightfall storyline, Regime Superman also breaks Insurgency Batman's back in Injustice Gods Among Us Comic #35. **On a similar note, in Bane's Ending after Bane defeats Superman, Superman's pose after his defeat is a reference to Batman after Bane broke his back. Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Justice League Villains Category:Comic Characters Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Society Members